


Let Me In

by devilsduplicity



Series: Coming Out Verse [2]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You said you wouldn't run."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Who:** Bishop/Jane  
 **What:** [](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**50ficlets**](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/) [Table #5](http://community.livejournal.com/pickthelock/11516.html#cutid1), Prompt #47 - Let Me In  
 **When:** 1950's, _postCO_  
 **Word Count:** 720~  
 **Warnings:** PG, spoilers for 1x10, sequel to [Coming Out](http://community.livejournal.com/pickthelock/11719.html#cutid1)  


  
 **#47 - Let Me In**

"Jane."

"Go _away!_ "

"Jane, _please_. You said you wouldn't run."

"I said no such thing!"

Bishop lays his forehead against the solid wood door separating him from his-- well, she isn't really his _anything_ anymore.

"And here I thought we'd entered into a non-verbal agreement."

His voice is derisive, but all he hears from the other side of the blockade is a shaky sigh.

When nothing else passes between them, he says one last time, "Jane."

The sound of the lock turning and the latch sliding out of its snug little hold is like music to his ears. The door swings open, and there she stands, face paler than he remembers, apparent tiredness clinging to the skin below her eyes. She doesn't say anything -- not for a lack of trying; her mouth opens and closes several times, but she seems incapable of clinging to a single strain of thought -- and the silence that stretches between them is like a physical barrier.

"Let me in," Bishop says softly, and the gentle request is met with a tightening around the human female's mouth.

She takes a step back, wets her lower lip, then says, "What if I say no?"

"Then I suppose I'll have to go before you call the police."

Jane seems very indecisive. She shifts her eyes to her hands, fingers gripping the edge of the door and holding it halfway open, and when she looks back towards James she bites her lip.

"And what if I say yes?"

Bishop takes a step closer.

"Then we can sit down like responsible adults, and have a cordial conversation about," he waves vaguely towards his own person, "... this."

"You could kill me," she says, her voice shaking, and though the possibility of death certainly adds to her fright, it's really the idea of betrayal that hurts her the most.

Bishop dips his head, straightens back up.

"I could have killed you a long time ago," he admits, then adds, almost hastily, "but I didn't. I won't."

"How can I know for sure?"

His fingers dig into his pockets, and his shoulders slump forward. He _doesn't want to lose her_.

"You can't."

But just as he's about to turn around and leave her to her own devices, he hears the subtle creak of the door opening wider, and glances up to see her standing off to one side, holding it ajar.

"Okay," she says, and her chin is tipped up in that determined manner again. "You can come inside."

A physical weight lifts from his chest, and he hesitates only a moment before crossing the threshold into her home. Jane steps back, closes the door, then turns around and leans on it, her large, watery eyes staring up at him like he's a whole other person.

"What are you?" she finally whispers, lips trembling.

Bishop stares at her, his gaze intense, ever-calculating, but the gentleness that always seems to seep through just for her shines softly in his look.

"Maybe we should sit down. Would you like a drink--"

"No. I want to-- I need to know right now. What _are_ you, James?"

Bishop doesn't miss a beat, "I'm a vampire, Jane."

"Show me."

He sighs, starts to shake his head, but she repeats, more firmly, " _Show me_."

Bishop's eyes go black again, his fangs protruding. He thinks she's going to scream this time, maybe, because she doesn't really have anywhere to run, but the blunt no-nonsense look she's currently sporting is throwing him off guard.

What he doesn't expect is for her to _advance_ , for her to step closer and reach out her hands until her fingertips are brushing along his jaw. Her movements are slow, methodical, both thumbs sliding against the corners of his mouth, the backs of her fingernails caressing the area beneath his eyes. She takes her good time exploring the subtle manipulations of his features, and when she's done, when she seems satisfied, she lets out a shaky breath and pulls her hands away.

"I could go for that drink now," she says.

 

 

  
  
 


End file.
